The Herb from the North and the Precious Memories
'The Herb from the North and the Precious Memories '''is episode 27 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 78 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip Haruka, Doremi, and Pop pack up and Haruka says they are leaving Keisuke, but he is very confused and pleads with them to tell him whats going on as they storm out, giving him the silent treatment. Summary The ojamajo go to Hokkaido in search of a herb with Majoririka. But along the way Doremi happens to see her father with another woman! Recap As they boredly sit around the shop the girls are startled to find Majoririka flying straight at them. They help her stop and she begins her visit by playing with Hana, but when they notice her discomfort the girls explain Hana has a sweat rash from the warm weather. Majoririka suggests they gather some magical marigolds, which clear up a witches rash and can be found in Hokkaido. The girls agree to travel there and with her help they visit each of their houses to get permission allowing them to go there. Doremi believes it will be fine since their dad is doing some work at Hitan, but when Haruka seems hesitant, she and Pop convince her to reconsider. The following day everyone boards the Maho-do bus and heads out towards their destination, coming to a boat as the sun begins setting. This boat will drop them off in the Hokkaido region, and some hours later the girls arrive to a large country side filled with lilacs and a large forest further away. Majoririka announces this is their destination when Majorika sees a sign nearby and she decides to check out the many hot springs in the area with Lala. She invites Majoririka, but she refuses, being the only one who knows where the marigolds area. The girls assure her they will be alright, and they let their faeries join Majorika. Heading into the forest the girls begin to worry over the difficulty of locating the marigolds, and when they try using Magical Stage, it summons a bear that chases them until they reach a cliff side. As the bear rushes at them they dodge to avoid being hurt, causing the bear to plummet from the cliffs edge. Hazuki uses magic to help it have a softer landing and they continue on, where Doremi sees her and Pop's dad fishing up ahead. They consider calling out to him until they see a strange woman approach him, and she begins to cry so Keisuke comforts her. Shocked by this, they confront Keisuke and threaten to tell their mom but he tries explaining that there's nothing wrong. Nobody listens until he silences them with a loud yell, then he explains how the woman is Eiko, a girl whose fiance passed away last month due to illness. She had wanted to come see the river with her fiance, but because she no longer had someone to help her, she asked Keisuke to be her guide. Everyone calms down but Doremi is a little upset that he lied to them, although he reasons that he had to due to how jealous Haruka can get. Meanwhile, Haruka is hanging out at a Kareoke box and she makes plans to sing one of Keisuke's favorite songs as two men flirt with her. As they are invited to join the group of fishermen there, Hazuki attempts to figure out how their magic went wrong, since nothing they experienced had anything to do with marigolds. The girls begin observing the pictures Eiko was working on when they overhear the older men discussing how much of a great man Eiko's late-fiance used to be, and the mood soon becomes depressing when she reveals he had got a three day leave from the Hospital to come here. The first day he was happy having fun fishing, but by day two he just didn't have the energy. They sat together and he passed away after saying how much he wanted to live a happy life with Eiko, and how he had dreamed to catch a giant fish he nearly caught once in the past. The girls sadly wish they could bring her fiances dream to reality, but seeing as its so late in the day they don't believe its possible. They decide to try anyway with a bit of magic from Hana-chan and Majoririka, and they manage to bring some fish to the lake, even momentarily transforming Keisuke into the image of Eiko's fiance, Atsushi. The sardine they catch is revealed to be the very one he wanted, and they offer to give it to Eiko for his memory, but she refuses and asks them to release it. It's then Keisuke asks the girls what they are doing in Hokkaido, due to how far away it is, and they begin panicking after remembering they forgot about the marigolds. Hearing them, Eiko points out that she saw some earlier, and she leads everyon to a large field filled with the gold flower. The girls are delighted, but with everyone there they can't use a poron to look for the magical marigolds, so Majoririka discreetly summons another bear to scare everyone away; with the bear actually being Doremi in a costume. Doremi quickly locates the magic marigold and they return to the bus so that Majoririka can prepare the mix and help put it on Hana. Everyone cheers and they return to see Eiko off, as Keisuke tells her that she should be happy for Atsushi's sake. She agrees and leaves, with Doremi and Pop remarking that their dad looked pretty cool today. Doremi asks him to bring them all fishing again next time and he eagerly accepts. Spells *Tell us where the wild magical marigolds are *Time, stop *Save bear-chan Errors *During the opening when the Harukaze women turn away, a part of Pop's bangs turn nearly white in color. *When all of the fairies appear, Fafa is absent. Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes